Entre el placer y la agonía
by Locurita
Summary: Tres drabbles. Los mortífagos se alzaron en guerra, sin pretender ganar, sólo destruir y generar dolor en la gente. Draco está prisionero y herido, el ataque está por acabar y un encuentro inesperado será importante para mantenerse con vida. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling.**

**N/A: Esta es una mini trilogía sobre una pareja que no suelo escribir, pero que me encanta: Draco/Astoria. Contendrá lemmon en el último drabble. Es una extraña historia, supongo, no sé por qué se me ocurren estas cosas, pero lo disfruté escribiendo y espero que si lo leen, lo disfruten también. Gracias, si quieren comentarme qué les parece, bienvenidos sean, si no, muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el placer y la agonía<strong>

_No podía dejar de sentir la magnitud del enfrentamiento, un choque de fuerzas extrañamente compatibles, poderosas, como metales conductores, induciendo energía, traspasándola, fusionándose una en otra y creando una fuente más compleja, indestructible, evitando dos mitades simétricas y generando una sola…_

**I**

_Agosto de 2012_

No poseía varita, sus manos estaban temblorosas y llenas de sangre y su indumentaria rasgada; una camisa blanca tan desgastada, que trasparentaba al completo el cuerpo menudo que cubría, y un pantalón de jean totalmente agujereado. Tenía los pies descalzos y astillados profundamente con cristales de ventanas rotas, hierro soldado alrededor de los tobillos, con cadenas sueltas tintineando contra el suelo, tras haberlas roto. Con su pelo rubio lleno de polvo, junto a la suciedad y traspiración por el intento de escape.

Caminaba a través de los pasillos con toda la rapidez que sus doloridos pies le permitían. Su corazón le golpeteaba el pecho con agitación nerviosa. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se apoyaba contra las paredes blancas del hospital en ruinas, dejando líneas horizontales y paralelas entre sí, marcas deformadas que se trazaban con la sangre que derramaba su brazo derecho, el cual ya casi no sentía, el cual arrastraba sin notar que estaba creando arte; una muestra de desolación, una muestra pintada involuntariamente en las paredes, de lo que la guerra estaba causando, de la alienación y la locura interminable de los prófugos y los que pretendían serlo.

Porque nadie esperaba esa guerra un año antes, nadie esperaba represión y mortífagos enloquecidos, ni el supuesto fin de la Tierra y la Era de Paz. Nadie sabía que los magos tenebrosos reunirían fuerzas años después de la derrota de Voldemort y causarían estragos. Aunque luego fueran derrotados, ellos necesitaban ver dolor, necesitaban una venganza y aunque pareciera inesperado todo, para Draco Malfoy era inminente. Él había sido amenazado, él sabía que sucedería.

Y por más que lo supiera, evitó divulgarlo. Advertir, sentenciar, narrar… No era la misma persona, no era respetado como cuando niño. No. Treinta y dos años y se lo podía ver de otra forma; ahora sufriendo, condenado y repudiado por los que antes habían sido aliados de su padre. Pero ya era un hombre con todas las letras y aunque debiera decir que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba débil y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Débil por las secuelas, la lucha, la destrucción, incluso del hospital que lo estaba poniendo en resguardo a él y a unos cuantos más. El mismo hospital que antes era una salvación, también había obtenido parte inevitable en la guerra, con represores vigilando, pareciendo más una cárcel que un lugar de sanación; un laberinto sin salida. Luego de unas últimas bombas, el edificio quedó en ruinas, los encerrados escaparon con ayuda del operativo de Aurors ―los pocos que quedaban con vida― y la comunidad mágica trató de seguir adelante. Seguir y evitar que los muggles notaran su presencia. Seguir y recompensar familias deshechas, como si eso fuera posible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>A veces, las personas nos preguntamos por qué resulta difícil ocultar un sentimiento profundo de aversión hacia la realidad, la sociedad, todo depende del contexto. Él no estaba precisamente como para poner una buena cara al mundo. No estaba hecho para mentir de esa manera.<em>

**II**

Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su blanca piel, provocando un brillo en ella, quemada en ciertas porciones, ennegrecida de suciedad en otras. De sus ojos grises salían lágrimas involuntarias, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la punta de su nariz tenía mucosidad aguada y sangre entremezclada. Encapuchados lo amarraban de los costados, completamente desnudo y mojado, no sólo por su propia transpiración. Habían decidido dejar el Cruciatus de lado. Eso era peor aún: enviar militares muggles controlados por mortífagos, dotados de capacidades extremistas, psicópatas. Un nuevo choque eléctrico, otra sensación de tortura y una vez más a gritar, ahogando las desgarradoras notas sonoras de su timbre irreconocible de voz, sobre un bollo sucio de tela manchada con su propia sangre de su mordida lengua… Su padre, todo era culpa de su padre.

―Todo es su culpa, él los envío… ―balbuceó observando con ojos cansados hacia arriba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. El techo parecía no ser el del hospital donde había sido torturado. Alguien le sostuvo la frente y le pasó un pañuelo húmedo por allí, intentando ayudarlo a volver en sí de sus recuerdos, de sus delirios.

―Shh, quédate quieto ―inquirió una tranquila voz susurrante. Draco podría decir que la reconocía, pero no entendía qué podía estar haciendo ella ahí. Se suponía que estaba muerta… Se suponía―. Todo estará bien, ya estás a salvo, Draco.

―¿Estamos muertos? ―preguntó débilmente.

―Eso quisieras… ―Fue lo último que escuchó de esa voz suave y con deje de cierto sarcasmo. Luego todo fundió a negro.

Sentía que su cuerpo se alivianaba mientras recibía pequeñas atenciones, no lo suficiente para calmar el sufrimiento de su espalda: había recibido latigazos allí. Podrían haber pasado días, no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a estar lúcido. Sus heridas parecían sanar rápidamente con magia y pociones y su cuerpo parecía estar limpio. No lograba oler absolutamente nada más que el aroma a libertad y a una mujer que creía haber perdido tras el inicio de la guerra, que tenía grabada en la mente, pero que no sabía comparar con nada, simplemente no había con qué hacerlo.

Se giró sobre la cama y entreabrió los ojos. Estaba allí; rubia y esbelta, cubierta de moretones, acostada a una distancia pronunciada de él. Se la veía cansada, pero fuerte. Sus párpados cerrados se movían como si estuviera teniendo un sueño inquietante, como si algo le molestara, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba que sucediera, en el tranquilo rostro que anhelaba ver hacía tanto tiempo, se vislumbró una sonrisa y entonces la escuchó murmurar su nombre. Observó, en un principio desconcertado, cómo una de sus manos estrujaba con fuerza las sábanas casi queriendo rasgar el colchón con sus uñas, luego la vio deslizar la otra por su abdomen, su pecho comenzó a bajar y subir agitadamente, su boca entreabierta liberó un suspiro y, entonces, sus ojos claros se abrieron de par en par. Infraganti, se encontró de improviso con el rostro de Draco muy cerca del suyo, mirándola con fascinación, con encanto y con desespero.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** El final de esta historia puede resultarles confuso, sólo espero que lo entiendan. Posiblemente en un futuro, escriba una historia a partir de esta trilogía pequeña, pero no estoy segura. Gracias, si leen, espero que al menos una persona sí lo haga.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>Lo onírico insensato, imposible de valorar, lo que no podía creer estar viendo, algo que lo hacía dudar, quizás estaría muerto, viviendo otra vida o siendo demasiado delirante como para sentir que allí, al final del abismo, un halo de esperanza se alzaba frente a él, pudiendo abusar de sus sentidos, pudiendo usar su tacto y caer en la locura extrema de confundir la realidad… ¡¿Qué sabe tanto el lúcido intelectual, que no sepa el que soñando despierto, convierte la agonía en felicidad?!<em>

**III**

No hizo falta que exhalara su cálido aliento más de tres veces contra su boca, tras verla alternativamente de sus ojos a sus labios, generó el roce que encendió la primera llamarada del fuego. Astoria estaba más viva que nunca, impecable a su vista, totalmente real a su tacto. La besaba por fin, cuando días atrás creía haber enloquecido, habiendo escuchado su voz de salvación. Ahora no le preocupaba nada, ni averiguar cómo había llegado allí, ni saber cómo lo había encontrado y quienes los habían ayudado a reunirse. No importaba, lo delirante, lo que no entendía y que había sucedido en su inconsciencia, realmente le importaba un comino. Ella seguía respondiéndole al beso de igual manera, anhelando que aquello con lo que estaba soñando, se volviese realidad prontamente. Con su boca entreabierta y el enredo de ambas lenguas húmedas, ella jadeó inevitablemente y Draco respondió de igual manera, tomando aire para hundirse en un nuevo beso, acariciando su boca con cada movimiento de desenfreno, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba sobre ella y sus manos se perdían por caminos ya conocidos, trazados en tiempos de cordura, incluso de menos necesidad física que ahora mismo. Se sentía con totales ganas de tenerla para siempre, para asegurarse de estar con los pies sobre la tierra y aun así sentirse suspendido en el aire entre las estrellas. Contrariedad, pero nadie dijo nunca que el amor no encerrara sentimientos contradictorios y hasta descomunales.

―Draco… ―La voz de Astoria salía tan ronca como los gemidos que ambos ahogaban durante la fricción de ambos sexos que aún no se tocaban al desnudo.

Él reaccionó escabullendo una mano para levantar la falda del camisón que tenía puesto la mujer. Fue un movimiento instantáneo, arrastrando la ropa mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Su cabeza giraba para seguir besando desde su mandíbula a su cuello tentador. Fue poco después, cuando Astoria acariciaba su averiada espalda con deseo pero intentando no hacerle daño, que se dio cuenta que él estaba semidesnudo ya, que había estado durmiendo así durante días, casi sin ropa y sólo cubriéndose con las mantas que Astoria le había estado proporcionando. Si tenía al menos una prenda para cubrir su ya excitado miembro, ahora carecía de ella, porque no podía soportar más tiempo sin poseer a esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. La alzó sobre él y se incorporó, sentándose, quitándole completamente su camisón al levantar ella los brazos, pareciendo una escultura de pose arqueada y esbelta, quedando al desnudo junto a él y abrazándose a su cuerpo ya no tan débil, cuando, en aquella posición, él la penetraba mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo que aumentaba de velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba.

―Draco… te amo ―dijo jadeante.

―Te amo, te amo ―respondió él frenéticamente.

Se deformó aquel sonido gutural y excitante que liberaba su garganta, esa voz ronca de mujer que escuchaba en su oído, gritando apasionada, ahora sonaba como él mismo, enloquecido, desesperado. Recordaba alguna vez haberlo vivido. Recordaba y sonreía por los placeres pasados, mientras un elegante mortífago, de pelo largo, rubio casi blanco, se quitaba la máscara y le devolvía la mirada con sus mismos ojos, ojos que él había heredado.

―Te amo… ―repetía Draco incansablemente, retorciéndose en la camilla, sin querer ver a su padre junto a la mueca de asco que éste le dirigía antes de poner fin a su anestesiado corazón.

*Fin*


End file.
